Life After Death
by Ren Uzumaki Uchiha
Summary: I got the idea for this story after watching Ghost Hunter, it's not about or has anything to do with the show Ghost Hunter. It's just a story about a girl named Rossella Witter and her life in the after world, and how she found her way to the light.


Hello there, my name is Rosella Witter, but you can call me Rossy. I will be telling you a story about my life, the life after my death. I'll tell you about myself before the story where I found my way to the light. So lets Begin.

Well you know my name, Rossy. I was 18 years old. I was the only child of Mike Witter, as known as my father. I was born in to the high class people. Even tho getting everything I ever wanted I was not happy. I wanted to travel the world, become a writer. But my father would never approve of that. I loved to play the piano when ever I got the chance too. I had a secret lover, his name was Anthony Raven.  
Oh my Anthony he was a sight, I loved him so much, and he loved me. But he was from the lowest class. We would never be aloud to be together, so we meet in secret for three years. On my 18Th birthday we were going to runaway to be married, and start a life together, but that time was cut short when I was killed. Well I'll start with my story now, the life before death.

It was four months after my 17Th birthday, the year was 1985. I was sitting in the ball room playing the piano, it was a song my mother had taught me when I was little before she passed away. I smiled to myself as the song ended. I listened to the silence of the house, father was out somewhere for a week, again. It was lonely when no one was around. I sighed to myself as I headed back up to my bedroom to take my afternoon nap.

I awoke to pebbles hitting my window. I got up to go to the window. I opened it to look down seeing Anthony with a picnic basket in hand. I smiled to him. " Yes Anthony? You have gotten my attention." I yelled to him. " Is your father home? " He yelled back to me. " No, he'll be gone for a week. " He smiled. Oh that smiled I fell for when I was 15. He motioned me to come down. I quickly ran down stares to meet him at the door.

We sat in the backyard, in the field that was full of flowers. We talked, laughed, just enjoyed each others company, like all the times we spent. We lay-ed down in the field looking up at the blue sky, watching the clouds go by. I rested my head on Anthony's chest, listening to his heart beat. We stayed like this for the longest time.

Anthony then sat up putting me in his lap so I could look at him as he talked. " Rossy, I love all the things about you, I've loved you sense that day two years ago, I couldn't get you out of my mind. Even to this day I can't get you out of my mind. All I want to say is Rosella Witter will you marry me? " Anthony said pulling out the most beautiful ring I ever seen. I gasped, I couldn't say anything I was so happy. I nodded my head in saying yes. He smiled and put the ring on my ring finger.

It started to rain out of no where as we kissed. But it started to lightning so we ran into the house to get out of the rain. We sat in the living room floor as we dried off laughing. I look over to Anthony, who was red in the face from laughing. " But Anthony how are we to marry my father, he would never let me marry you" I say looking down. Anthony lifts my face up to look him in the eyes. " I don't care what your father has to say, we will be together. We'll runaway when you turn 18, get married, started a family." He says looking in my eyes. I smile to him, he kisses me, which lead to my bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been 3 months after that day. Two days before today I found out I was 3 months pregnant. Oh my father would kill me or Anthony if he were to find out. I needed to hid it from him for another 5 months till I was to turn 18, and me and Anthony would be running away together. But it would be hard cause by the time I was to be 18 I would be on my 8Th month.

I was pacing back and forth as I waited for Anthony to get here, I had set a letter to him to come because my father was out, and I had to tell him about the baby. I heard a knock on the door, I ran to the door to open it. I let Anthony in leading him to the living room.

We both sat down, I looked down not knowing what to say. " What is it you needed to tell me Rossy? You know you can tell me anything" Anthony says to me. I look up to look him in the eyes as I say this. " Anthony, I'm pregnant." I say looking back down. Next thing I know is I'm being swung around in a circle. " That's great news Rossy!" Anthony yells as he sets me down.

I smile looking at his smiling face. He hugs me, then kisses my forehead. " Oh Anthony I'm so happy you are happy about this" I say. " Why wouldn't I, I love you and I will love this baby" He says as he rests his hand on my tummy that was a little bump already.

Next thing I hear is a load gun shot. Me and Anthony turn around to see my father with his gun. Anthony hides me behind him. " So you are in a relationship with this filth!" My father screams at me. " We are in love cant you understand!" Anthony yells back at him. I close my eyes not wanting to see what happens next. All I know is I hear another gun shoot, and Anthony's grip on me fall.

I open my eyes to see the dead eyes looking into mine of my love of my life, Anthony, oh my Anthony. He lay dead at my feet. I fall to my knees crying. My father runs over to me grabbing my arm dragging me to the basement as I cry and try to get out of his grip but can't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been some months now. It was maybe one week after my 18Th birthday. I was so heart broken that Anthony had to be gone. But I had to be strong to make sure our baby was to live. All through the months as my belly grow, I would feel a hand on my hand when I had my hand on my tummy knowing it was Anthony.

It was now the time for the baby to come. The maid of the house, and my only friend, help through the birth. I gave birth to a healthy baby boy. I asked if I could have paper and a basket. I wrote a letter, it said.  
_Dear reader,  
This is Anthony Raven the second. His birthday is October 31, 1986. Please take good care of my baby boy please. Tell him when he is older his father and mother loved him dearly, we just didn't have the right life for him to grow up in, thank you very much._

I raped my baby in a blanket, kissing him on the forehead putting the note and himself into the basket. " Please take him far away before my father is to come and kill him, go!" I yell as she leaves me alone in the cold basement again. I cry as I watch as I think about what my baby's life will be like.

I hear a slam, as I watch my father come over to me. He grabs my hair dragging my over to a hole in the basement, he throws me down. I hit the bottom, as I look up at his ugly face smiling down at me as he closes me in. I crawl to the corner of the dark little room. I sit and cry to myself, knowing I would die here.

I slowly close my eyes, as I drift to blackness. I know I was dieing at the moment. I feel lighter, I open my eyes to look down at my curled up body with its tear stained face. I was dead. My father had killed me. My name is Rosella Witter, I was 18 years old, the year was 1986 when I died.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Its been 25 years sense I died. I never left this place not moving on. I couldn't move on I had unfinished business with this Earth. I never did see the light or my Anthony waiting for me. I think it was cause my body, my body that still lay in the basement of this horrible house. No one, no one at all found my body. As for my father he was still in the house, the abandoned house. He is dead, he was shot up-stares in his bedroom. I don't dare go up there, there is a very evil thing there, he has become the demon he is.

I stay in the ball room for most of the time. Playing the piano that you can hear playing without no one there. People who come to the house know it might be me playing, but others thinking it was someone else. My death is still a mystery to this day. People come to the house to talk to the dead, I try to talk but they cant hear me, I try and try, but they end up running away after going up-stares where the evil thing lives...

It was the morring, I sat playing a sad song on the piano. Every once in a while hearing the rawr of the evil thing screaming, I never know why, but I wouldn't want to find out. I sighed as I slowly made my way to the basement. Going down this long hallway with pictures. I stopped at the last one. It was me, I looked so alive but oh so sad in this picture. I felt the same way I looked in the picture.

Going over to my body that is now all bones, I see my ring Anthony gave my on my hand still. Never rusting or turning bad. I look up to where the sky should be thinking, thinking about where my child is in this world. Is he okay? Is he alive? Is he dead? Does he make the right chooses? Is he mad that he never know me or his father? Does he hate his name? So many questions went through my head. That's when I heard talking. Living talking. People were here again.

I make my way to the up-stares. The people had cameras. They were talking with the person who owned the house. Saying they were going to stay in the house for the night to try and talk to the ghost who live in the house. I smile maybe I would be found this time. I look over to the people behind the stares. " Oh hey I think I seen a dark shadow move behind the stares" One says to the others. They seen me! I smiled more.

The two look over to where I was. They cant see my but they have me on Carma. I walk over to them knowing they could feel my presence. " Tony I can feel that someone is here." one says. The named Tony nods. I look at them both. The one named Tony looked so much like my Anthony. Was fate giving me a chance to see my son all grown up?

I watch them go all through the house trying to find out. I stop at the stares as they go up. No don't go up there I try screaming. No! I scream. They stop. " You heard that" Sam the other person says. Tony nods. " Hey you spirtest you wont scary us away we are going to stay all nite!" Tony yells up the stares. I hear growling up on the top stares. I hid before it could see me knowing if it did, nothing good would to come.

They go up. After a while they came down. They left after setting stuff up. It wasn't till later they came back. It was all most night. Sam and Tony, their names I had found out go around the house a min. Making sure all lights were off. I just sat in the ball room at the piano, taking all my power to play it to show them I was there. Right away they come to the room.

They put cameras up. Then sitting down they start. " This is a ghost box you can talk through it come talk with us, whats your name? " Right away I go over to it. I talk to the box. " Name Rosella Witter " I say. The box then talks saying " Rosella...Witter..." They look at each other smiling. " Hello Rossy, we heard you had died here but no one really know, so did you die here? What did you die from? " Sam asked. " I was murdered " I say. The box says murder. " I'm sorry to hear that, was it your father that killed you? Mike Witter who was killed up-stares? " Tony asks. " " Yes" Box: Yes.

They stop for a little bit after what I had said through that little box thing. They go back to talking. " We heard there was a man killed in this room, no one know who he was, he was killed from a gun, do you know who it was?" Tony asked. I flinched at what he said. He was talking about Anthony. I sighed. " Anthony Raven he was my lover, father killed him " I said using alot of my energy to talk. The box says: Anthony...Raven...Lover...Father killed... The two stop cold. The one called Tony had a white face. " Dude! Your name is Anthony Raven the second! Maybe that was your father! " Sam says to Tony. I was shocked. It was my baby boy Anthony after all.

He looked oh so much like his father. With his hair, face and tallness. But his eyes, he had my green eyes. They looked very gentle and kindness I could see in them.  
Tony still just sat there. " You have your fathers look but my eyes" I say with all my might for them to hear. The Box:: Fathers...Look...My...Eyes. Comes out of the box. They go more white at that. " W-we're talking to my mom I think Sam" Tony says with his voice cracking and tears in his eyes. " Yeah dude I think we are, I think there is a picture of her in the hall of pictures lets go look at it" Tony nods. They go to the hall. I follow.

They go to look at the picture. I could tell Anthony was sad from his face. I wanted to cry, I didn't get to raise my baby but now I got to see him at least. I then thought I had old pictures of me and Anthony in my old room hidden. I spook once more knowing it would take the rest of my energy for now. " Pictures under bed, box." I fell to the ground with a thud. They heard it cause they hear the thud. They cheek a recorder hearing what I said. " She might have used alot of energy from that so me might not hear from her for a little while " Sam says, heading for the stares. " Where are you going? " Up-stares to her old bedroom, she did say something about that just now so lets go" Sam says heading up.

No I thought they cant. But they keep going. I sigh, getting up to follow. I keep myself hidden as I walk down the hall to my room, not wanting to be seen by anything at all. We make it there. The evil I can feel it in the hall watching the two guys, not seeing me yet. They find the box looking at the pictures that were never found till now.

Every picture was of me and Anthony , those 2 years we spent together. Tony was smiling getting to see his parents faces. I was happy that he got to see our faces and know who we are. " Tony you look so much like him, but your mom was right you got her eyes" Sam said. All Tony did was smile. But then he frowned. " But we know where my father's grave is with no name, where is my mothers grave?"

I sighed, I had to tell them. Trying to gain more energy to tell them, but I didn't have time. The evil had found out that was my son. Oh and it was mad, it came into the room. Seeing me as well. My horrible fathers face looking at me with that horrible smile of his. I had to stick up for my self. With all my might I went at him chasing him away to the attic, where he would stay for the rest of his ghost life.

From taking my fathers energy I started to make tapping nosies down the stares the boys looked and followed just as planned. I kept making the nosies, walking towards the basement. Reaching there I pushed a vase off a table that was on the secret door where my body was. Them some how getting at what I was saying moving the table finding the little rusted handle. Opening it finding my body all bones.

It was a week later. I was standing in a cemetery. I followed my body as they took it away for a real grave. I was going to get buried next to my Anthony who got his name written on his grave. I watched as me and Anthony were given a proper ceremony. I smiled as I seen my son, he was all grown up. I'm glad he found the ring too, he took it knowing I wanted him to give it to his future wife one day.

After everyone left Tony stayed. Just sitting with the graves of his parents. He told the graves like he know I was there with him everything about his life. I smiled, he was a very kind child and he grow to be a kind man. He was proud to call us his parents. I smiled down at him placing a hand on his cheek to show I was there.

It was a flash of light. I looked away, then looked back. everyone I cared for, my mom, grandparents, Anthony were there smiling. I then looked at Anthony my son, he could see them and me. He stood from the ground staring at me. I was smiling. " Oh my Anthony, I am so proud of you, just know me and your father will all ways be watching over you" I tell him. My Anthony walks over to me holding my hand, I smiled to him getting to see his face made me so happy inside. " Yes son we will be watching, just know we will be in your heart all ways and that we will see each other again" Tony smiled at us. I let go of Anthony's hand going over to Tony, giving him a hug. He hugged back, I could tell he was crying, which made me cry too. " Oh no please don't cry Tony just know we love you all ways" I said going over to Anthony as we faded away. He smiled " I love you both mom and dad" That was the last thing I heard before disappearing to the light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's my story. It was happy then sad but ending happy. I watch over my son Tony every day. Some days he would look up at me at the time I'm looking down and he would smile and say hi mom to me. I smile at ever thing he does with his life. He picked the right path in life. I am very proud. As for me I live my after life for entirety with my one love Anthony Raven the man I will all ways love forever and ever. Thank you for reading my story. :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
